If Today Was Your Last Day
by LamiaJade
Summary: E/O DRABBLE CHALLENGE - WEIRD. A solo hunt went wrong, leaving Dean fatally poisoned and on the verge of collapsing. He needs help but will help arrive in time to save him? Stanford-era. Hurt/sick!Dean NOT a Deathfic! NOW UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry this is a little late. But better late than never I guess. ^^ Hope you all had an awesome Christmas and a Happy New Year! ;)

A/N: For the timeline – This little drabble plays during Sam's time at Stanford. And I kind of stretched the 100-Word-Rule a tiny bit. *offers chocolate and Christmas cookies as peace offering* :)

A/N: I don't know if it's necessary to say but this is NOT a Deathfic!

A/N: My hugest thanks to Enkidu07! Honey I'm so glad to have you!! *huggles you* ^^

Have fun reading! ;)

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

Everything was drifting in and out of focus.

It took Dean a few tries to open the motel room door. Eventually the door, the only thing that kept him upright, opened and he stumbled into the room, legs finally giving out under him.

He still felt the small poisoned arrows in his shoulder. This time he really was in trouble.

His vision blurred. Sweat ran down his forehead.

He needed help.

With his last strength he crawled further into the room, his shoes making small noises on the wooden floor.

The cell felt heavy in his shaking hand.

"Dean?" Surprise and concern.

"S'my… I'm … Greenville, Maine. I – I need… h-help. P'ls." His vision grayed then everything went dark.

End.

Thanks for reading! And reviews feed my muse! *puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody! ^^

Well, after so many people asked for more and after my Muse got crazy with the latest Challenge Word, I decided to continue this little drabble. :P

Thank you all for your amazing support and your nice words! It means the world to me!

A/N: As always my hugest thanks to Enkidu07! Honey you're awesome! And I'm really glad to have you!! *hugs*

These drabbles are a little cheer up for Newspaper Taxis! ^^ Honey, I know it's not the story you've been waiting for but it's hurt!Dean and that's our crack, right?! ^^

Have fun reading! ;)

* * *

Waking up was hard and unpleasant. He was on fire. But that was nothing compared to the pain that radiated through him.

Dean moaned and tried to curl tighter into himself, his hot forehead pressed against the cool floorboards.

Over the ringing in his ears he heard the distant sound of his cell. Sluggishly his fingers fumbled for it.

"Dean? Dean! Answer me, man!" Sam's voice. Panicked.

"S'm." Dean frowned, his fevered mind not able to form a clear thought. Unconsciousness was already dragging him under again. Sam's voice became muffled, the words meaningless.

He felt himself falling, then darkness.

_____________

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Sam punched the steering-wheel in frustration, his fingers curled tightly around his cell.

Crap, he always had feared receiving such a call. It was a sour reminder of what he had run away from.

Again Sam speed-dialed Dean's number but nobody answered.

"Fuck!"

Dean needed help and he was still almost two states away.

He scrolled through the names in his address book, guiding the rental car one-handed over the road.

There was still a number he had to try though it was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"This is John Winchester …"

_____

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sadly the mention of Caleb in this chapter has nothing to do with the Brotherhood AU Character of Caleb Reaves.

____________

"Damnit, Dad, answer your fucking phone." His fingers curled tighter around the steering-wheel.

Exhaling slowly Sam dialed another number.

"Singer."

"Bobby, I need your help!"

"Sam? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Bobby, Dean's hurt. Bad, I guess. He… he called me. Do you know if someone is close to Greenville, Maine? I'm still two states away."

"Slow down, boy. Do you know what happened? You tried to call your Daddy?"

"He won't answer his phone. " Sam growled.

"Damn. I don't know. Maybe Caleb's close. I'll try to get a hold on him."

"Thanks Bobby."

_____

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn't know how much time had passed. The light had grown darker – evening, he guessed. The sound of his cell a constant noise by now.

Violent shivers were running through him.

Help. He needed help.

He licked his parched lips. Man, he was thirsty.

His fingers slowly curled around his cell, his hand feeling strangely detached from the rest of his body.

"Dean? Thank god. I need to know what happened. Which motel are you staying at?"

"S'mmy?" It was hard to concentrate on anything but the pain. "P-poison." He breathed.

Dean never heard Sam's next words. Oblivion swallowed him again.

_______

That's it for now. :P

Thanks for reading!

And reviews feed my muse! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey folks! Hope you all had nice holidays! ^^

Well, it took me some time but finally here it is – a continuation. :) Like I said before, even if it takes ages, I _will_ update. (I'm also working on an update of 'A Storm Is Going To Come'. So stay tuned. ;))

Thank you to all of you who have read, favorited, reviewed, and/or put this story on alert. It means the world to me!!

These three chaps are dedicated to Newspaper Taxis who is a total sweetheart! Hope you like them hon! :P

A/N: My hugest thanks (as always) to Enkidu07! Honey, you rock! *hug*

Have fun reading! ;)

* * *

Daylight was slowly giving in to darkness.

Sam rubbed a hand over his burning eyes. He had been on the road for hours and Greenville was still a two hour drive away.

He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dread. After their last conversation Dean hadn't answered his phone at all.

The sudden ring of his cell startled him.

"Dean?!" Breathless and anxious.

"No kid, it's me. "

Sam's shoulders sagged. "Hey Bobby. Please tell me you found someone."

"Sorry, Sam. Caleb's no longer around there. I tried some others but nothing so far."

"Fuck. Bobby, I think Dean was poisoned."

* * *

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

He tried to call his brother for what felt like the thousandth time but to his surprise and relief Dean picked up.

"Dean?" He strained his ears, flooring the accelerator even more "Dean! C'mon, man, answer me!" But the weird white noise of static was the only answer he got.

For a long moment the only thing he could hear was the ragged, shallow breathing on the other end, which was occasionally interrupted by low, pained moans.

"Dean." Desperate.

"S'm… h-hurts…" Dean's voice was barely more than a weak whisper.

"I know. Hang in there man, okay. I'm almost there. Just, just keep talking."

* * *

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

_Keep talking_ – easier said than done. Dean tried to concentrate on Sam's voice but everything was drifting in and out of focus. The fragments he heard sounded weird and distant.

He was on fire - burning. Plain and simple. And it hurt!

He was in some serious trouble, that much he knew. Without help he would probably die.

For a moment Dean was sure he heard John's gruff voice calling him, telling him to suck it the fuck up.

"D-dad?"

"Dean? What … is Dad with you?" Sam's voice cut through the haze of fever and pain.

"S'm… don' know… how much longer…" Dean gasped as new seizing pain shot through him, the cool floorboards almost like ice against his fevered skin.

"No. Don't you dare checking out on me! I'm almost there. Tell me which motel you're in."

Dean licked over parched lips. He was so tired. His eyes closed on their own accord.

"Dean! Answer me, damn it! Which motel?"

"M-moose Mountain … Inn…." He couldn't fight it any longer. Help would come. Sammy would come.

"Okay, good. I'm almost there, Dean. Talk to me, okay. Try to stay awake."

"S'my…" Unconsciousness swallowed him again.

* * *

TBC…

Okay, that's it for now. ^^

Thanks for reading! And reviews feed my muse! :P


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all for your awesome support! It means the world to me! Hope you'll like the next few chaps! ;)

* * *

Finding the motel wasn't that difficult, the Impala was one of the only cars in the parking lot.

Sam couldn't even remember what kind of story he had told the clerk to get Dean's room number and keys.

He stared at the door. The icy knot inside his stomach clenched painfully. He was afraid of what he might find here. Dean had passed out again during their last phone call. Or at least he hoped so. The alternative was … well, better not going there.

Exhaling slowly he opened the door, shocked to find it unlocked.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark and sticky. Sam fumbled one-handed for the light switch, his hunter-instincts on full alert. For the first time he was painfully aware of his vulnerability without a weapon. He still didn't know who or what had poisoned Dean.

Bright light illuminated the room.

Sam gasped at the sight in front of him. Only a few steps away from the door lay Dean belly-down on the floor, one lax hand still curled around his cell. If he was breathing the motion was too shallow to notice.

"Oh god, Dean!" Sam crouched next to the motionless form, shaking fingers feeling for a pulse.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

For a terrifying moment he felt nothing, then a slight flutter against his fingertips. Weak and thready but there.

Sam exhaled slowly, noticing for the first time that he was holding his breath.

He breathed slowly, fighting hard to keep the panic at bay.

Dean's skin was blazing hot and dry to the touch. None of it was good.

"Dean! Can you hear me?" He rested his hand against his brother's cheek, but got no reaction. His gaze went to Dean's shoulder, the small arrows visible against the thick fabric of his jacket.

He needed to get them out. The whole time they had been oozing poison into Dean's system.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

To get the ten arrows out was easier said than done. It was painful. Very painful, that much Sam could tell.

Dean's fast shallow breathing became labored and ragged. The pain-lines on his face deepened.

"Easy. It's okay. I'm almost done," Sam soothed gently. Not for the first time he wondered what the hell his brother had been hunting. Or if there was an antidote for this shit.

After yanking the last one free, Sam carefully turned Dean on his back, seeing his brother's pale face for the first time in nearly one and a half years.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

Sam rested a hand against Dean's forehead, wincing at the amount of heat he felt radiating off of him.

"Jesus, man, you're burning up."

Dean shifted slightly, pain evident on his pale face.

"Dean, hey, naptime's over. Come on, man, wake up!" Sam cupped Dean's cheek, hoping to rouse him somewhat.

Dean moaned, head lolling from one side to the other. Eventually his eyes briefly blinked open, before closing again.

The knot in Sam's stomach tightened even more.

"Dean, it's okay. I'm here now."

Nothing was okay. Dean needed help. Medical help probably. Once again Sam wished that Bobby or even Dad were here. They would know what to do.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, man, wake up." Sam brushed some strands away from Dean's forehead, again shocked about the hot, dry skin he felt under his fingers.

Dean's eyes opened again, the unmasked pain almost too much for Sam. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen his brother this sick. It was wrong – just wrong.

Confused glassy, green eyes zeroed on Sam though he doubted that Dean was really seeing something.

"Dad?" Hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"No, Dean. It's me –Sam."

Dean's brow furrowed, his fevered brain not able to work through the new info.

"No… S'my's at S-stanford. You're not … real. You're n-not … really here. Jus' in 'm head." He mumbled, eyes already closing again. "N-need … help. Need … 't call…."

* * *

TBC….

Thanks for reading! And reviews feed my muse! ;)


End file.
